


Truly Golden

by Purpledragon6



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, And maybe another child later on, Family fluff., M/M, Victor and Yuuri adopt Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: Something round and golden could be anything. A gold medal, golden rings... Or even the golden seal of approval on adoption papers.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been exactly one year now since Yurio's very small family had grown by two new members. It wasn't exactly an easy task, moving everyone around in Victor's home so that everyone could fit, but they made it work and finally everything had fallen into a normal type flow of things. The morning would start exactly as it always did. Yuuri was already up having breakfast, Victor was still in bed for a little while longer, and Yurio would usually get up a few minutes before that. Usually, but today was different, because when Yurio opened his sleep filled eyes and glanced at his phone clock, he all but flung himself out of bed.

"Crap! I'm late!" Yurio called from his bedroom, and was soon heard ungracefully falling down from his bed and scrambling about. "Stupid Victor... Giving me the smaller room- I can barely move in here!"

Yuri heard this from the kitchen, and looked up from his morning coffee to the clock on the stove. It was only 6:30, which was much earlier than the time Yurio usually got up on off days like today. Having noticed that, he really had no idea what the other was talking about. However, as Yurio's disgruntled, bed matted head poked itself into the kitchen, he knew better than to question it.

"Good morni-." Yuuri greeted, watching as the blonde skidded to his shoes and proceed to hop on one foot in an attempt to get them on.

Yurio stopped mid-hop (having finally gotten his shoe on) and gave his former "rival" a quizzical look. Finally, he seemed to remember what he had exclaimed at the beginning of the morning and half faced palmed, half ran his fingers through his tousled hair.

"Whats so great about this morning!? Didn't you just hear me complaining, Pig?" He stated in a calm voice, which contradicted his statement a bit as he walked over to the fridge and took out a bag of bread. "I'm late and my bedroom is too small."

"Then what are you late for?"

Popping the bread into the toaster and placing a clean cup on the counter, Yurio turned back to the brunette and triangled his fingers in front of him, making a gun like shape in his direction. This was what he usually did when he had to explain something he felt was self-explanatory or make a point. A sudden cry cut him off, though.

"Waahh! What a sweet scene to greet me this morning!" Victor exclaimed, suddenly stepping into the kitchen. "Both my Yuris are awake and no ones figh-"

"Don't cut me off!" Yurio exclaimed, turning back to Victor for a moment. "I was just about to tell your 'wife' over there and what I'm late for is none of his business!"

"Late!?" Victor gasped, his face dropping in shock. "You're not pregnant, are you!?"

"W-what? I can't get pregnant, you dumbass! Ugh, whatever!" The blonde's ears reddened up and he suddenly raced off in the direction of the front door, leaving both of the older men to raise a curious eyebrow. "I'll be home late!"

"Dinner is at 7!" Yuuri called after the boy, waving to him as he raced out the front door. "We love you!"

Yurrio stuck his tongue out, focused more on furiously running to get to whereever it was he apparently needed to be. He ignored the various callings from Victor and the other Yuri from behind him, feeling a darker blush rise on his face as a result of both that and his running.

"Stupid bastards... Love them too..." He sighed.

Running may not have been the best mode of transportation for this task, especially considering how cold the air was outside. It stuck in his throat and practically froze his somehow burning lungs the deeper he sucked it in. Still, he figured that this was a type of universe driven punishment for stupidly not setting his alarm clock and now being dead late for this VERY important task. Golden beams of sun were just barely dipping atop the horizon, poking between the various buildings that Yurio passed by on his run. They offered him just a bit of warmth, and made the job a little more bearable- but that soon had to take his attention away from it to look at the clock on his phone. 7:00 on the dot.

"Crap! Now I'm really gonna be late!" He quickly picked up his pace, racing as fast as he could when-

"Yurio!"

For the record, he wasn't clumsy. He didn't see the crack in the sidewalk because that bastard had distracted him! Yurio tripping and wiping out on the cold cement was because of someone else's fault and not his-

"What the hell is HE doing here..." Yurio groaned, turning his eyes skyward.

Otabek Altin; one of his closest and most beloved friend, had just been randomly standing a short distance away from where Yurio just so happened to be running. Now, he was looming over Yurio, curious eyes inspecting the blonde for any signs of injury or whatever. Instead of injury, he would probably find a large frown on Yurio's face, which was so deep that it actually hurt him.

"Otabek, what the hell are you doing here!?" Yurio demanded as the other yanked him to his feet.

"Is that really how you great your best friend?" He replied in a teasing tone, suddenly ducking a sudden swing from the other.

"You bastard! I'm already late as is! I don't have time to be dicking around with you!" Yurio growled, about to take off again when the other stopped him.

"Where are you heading? Maybe I could-" A sharp punch in the arm caused Otabek to turn silent suddenly.

"And have you know where I'm going and what I'm up to!? Not a chance!" Yurio said, suddenly checking his phone again. "Its 7:10!?"

With a sudden cry of frustration, he reluctantly turned back to his friend, casting an apologetic gaze to the ground and huffing. As much as he REALLY didn't want anyone to come with him, he also really needed to get to his destination on time before anyone else got there. With another huff, Yurio finally looked up and rubbing his face with his palm.

"I need to get there in the next 15 minutes and I need you to keep your mouth shut on where I went today, got it?" Yurio snapped, running his fingers through his hair.

"Sure thing." Otabek assured him, taking Yurio's smaller hand in his. "Where to?"

"The courthouse."


	2. Chapter 2

Yurri was always finding old stuff in his new home, may it be outside or even in Victor's closet, he was always finding well beyond its years and sometimes even dating back to before the man had begun his skating career. On this particular day, Victor had given Yuri clearance to pitch whatever he wanted, especially without Yurio there to get in their way and stop them from cleaning out the hallway closet (again).

"Say Victor? What kind of toy did this used to be?" Yurri asked, picking up a stuffed animal from the very top of the closet pile.

It was a faded yellowish pink bear with a rainbow- or maybe a sunflower stretched across its stomach, with a little heart on it's butt. Victor took it from him quickly and looked it over and over on both sides for a few seconds before tossing it back onto the couch.

"Its a Care-Bear." He said in a very serious tone, before going back to work on his own pile. "I don't remember which one that is though. I used to own all of them."

"A Care-Bear?" Yurri asked, laughing softly as he went over to the couch and looked over the toy again.

"A demon bear with a radioactive stomach. Still not as scary as the teletubbies." The older man said simply, shining a lovely smile towards his love.

"Were they supposed to be evil?" The dark haired skater snickered. "Or were you just a scardey cat?"

"Oh, I have no idea." Victor admitted. "I just owned the animals is all."

"What would they do?" The toy was quickly discarded shortly after.

"I don't even remember!" A smile graced Victor's lips once more. "But I remember they had movies."

Yurri rolled his eyes, but the faintest traces of a smile were ever present on his lovely face, and for a moment Victor could have sworn he saw an idea or two forming in Yurri's mind... Or at least he was thinking of something very carefully and it was a happy thought.

"What are you thinking of?" Victor hummed, waltzing over to his love and wrapping his arms around him. "I know that look, Yurri."

"Well, don't let this look fool you." Yurri said in a low voice. "I'm not thinking of anything."

Yurri jumped suddenly when Victor took the hug one step further and placed a few random kisses down the side of his neck and ear. All too quickly, his 'thinking-look' was replaced with a bright red one. He felt every ounce of blood in his body rush up to his face, and his thought was wiped away. It was completely forgotten when the toy was suddenly swiped off of the couch and was replaced with Yurri with Victor on top of him. The older skater had a flirty but thought-out smirk on his face, causing a bit of the blood in Yurri's face to run elsewhere, giving him just enough of a thought back to remember the seconds before he hit the couch.

"A-ah, what was that for!" Yurri yelped in more so surprise.

"I want to know what you were thinking about, and I thought this would be the best way to do it." Victor mused, lightly grasping both of Yurri's wrists and pinning them slightly above his head.

"I mean it, it wasn't anything." A lie, and they both knew it.

"Wrong answer, Yurri." Victor chided him gently, leaning down and kissing him softly. "Why can't you just be honest with me?"

The smaller of the pair rolled his eyes, struggling to sit up a little so he wasn't flat on his back but Victor's hold prevented this. After a moment, he let out a soft sigh as Yurri realized that his only option now was to be honest. Knowing Victor, he could and WOULD stay in this position all day if he had to.

"I was just thinking... It be kind of cute if we had a baby to give some of these old toys to instead of just tossing them out." Yurri finally admitted.

"Like the triplets? Or Yurio?" Innocent curiosity laced Victor's tone.

"No, like- Our own baby..." Yurri squirmed a little, feeling a different kind of blush dust his cheeks. "If we ever decide we're ready to adopt one."

"Adopting... A baby...?" Victor's eyes went wide.

"T-thats only if you wanted to and when we're totally ready for one!" Yurri exclaimed, finding enough strength to sit up finally. "Unless you don't want to, because that is completely fine with me!"

"Well-" The younger skater suddenly cut in.

"I understand if you need time to think about it- Even though we've been together for a while now- Well, no a while, but-" Yurri kept stuttering in a panic. "Oh God..."

"Yurri!" Victor yelped, "Calm down, okay?"

With that, he gently loosened his hold on Yurri's wrists so that the other could move them again. However, Victor wheeled back when Yurri suddenly slapped him away from him. While Victor was reeling from shock, Yurri scooted up the couch and looked like he was ready to bolt off of the couch and go hide in their room- Only to be stopped when Victor grasped his wrists faster than he could get away from him.

"What was that for?" Victor frowned, suddenly collecting Yurri's arms into a protective (mainly HIS protection) hug.

"I brought up adopting and you don't really... Seem... Ready... Or okay with the idea-." Yurri stuttered, blushing dark red.

Smiling warmly, Victor suddenly released Yurri and picked up the discarded toy and lovingly tucked it between Yurri and himself. With this being done, he proceeded to cradle both his lover and the toy in his arms. They stayed like this for a few minutes, just smiling at the toy and then looking up lovingly at each other in a type of silent but somehow meaningful and lengthy conversation. In ended only when Victor sighed happily, seemingly having an answer for his love.

"Yurri, I would love to adopt a baby with you."

"Y-you mean it?" Yurri felt tears prick his eyes painfully.

"Of course. I mean, it will take some time and discussion, but I look forward to it." Victor sighed again, hugging Yurri a little closer. "Have you thought about this a lot?"

"No... I honestly just thought of it now." Yurri admitted, shrugging his shoulders a little.

"Then we have time to talk about it. Nothing needs to be decided right now." Victor mused, looking back down at the toy. "But for now, we can hold onto some of these old toys just in case, okay?"

"O-okay." Yurri smiled, cuddling closer to the other. "Though- I think I'd rather stay here on the couch with you than finish cleaning the closet."

"Finish!? We hardly started!" With a gasp, the bear was suddenly yanked from Victor's hands and their positions were reversed, with Yurri on top now.

"Theres a lot of things we started today, and I'm really only interested in finishing one now." Yurri purred, almost playfully.

Thoughts of adoption, cleaning the closet, and teddy bear now discarded for now.

After all, it wasn't everyday that the got to be alone without Yurio to interrupt them.


End file.
